meant to be
by friends is awesome
Summary: im not good a summary ask any of my teachers but...um just read it and tell me what you think just read it. it would mean the world to me its rated t just to be safe


**just trying it out **

* * *

joey walked out of central perk he stud there for a sec. what just happened? he just kissed ya he thought it was Ursula but still he felt something different with her. something he never felt before. NO! you didn't feel anything phoebes your friend and will only ever be your friend she might not eve like me, but i don't like her so it dosnt matter. he when home. to go to sleep

* * *

{joey's dream}

joey:hi phoebe you look great today.

phoebe: so do you i love you joey.

joey:i love you too.

(not dream)

candler:joey. JOEY! **joey! JOEY!**

joey:what? what? he said still a little sleepy.

chandler: you were snoring i hit the wall but you didn't wake up.

joey: OK just let me go back to sleep

chandler:you start snoring agen

joey:fine ill go eat something but im going back to bad after.

chandler:fine. he said as he dragged himself back to his room.

joey walked over to the frig he grad lunch meat & cheese he got some bread and made a he eat he thought about his dream his eyes widened

joey:"im falling in love with phoebe" he said as he put his hand on his mouth

chandler walked out of his room and sat down looking all normal

chandler:he looked at joey with his eye brows raised and shook his head slightly back and fort _**"WHAT!"**_

joey:o nothing go back to bed. joey said as he took a another bit of his sandwich.

chandler: well i cant sleep now

joey looks up at him "why"

chandler: because apparently your falling in love with phoebe. he said as he does his little dance thing

joey: what makes you think that

candler:you practically yelled it

joey put the sandwich down "well made just a little"

chandler: when? were? how? he said waiting for a a comment

joey had picked up his sandwich and toke anther bit "well i was at central perk and she was pretending to be ursula and we kissed."

chandler eyes got big " you kissed her"

joey "ya, well i felt something and then i had a dream about her and that's when it hit me"

chandler: "you have to tell her how you feel"

joey: "no! no i cant tell her and you cant ether

chandler:but -

joey: no buts about it this is my problem not yours

chandler: OK but she gonna find out sooner or later.

joey: im going back to bed

chandler: night man

joey: good night

joey and chandler both shut there door

* * *

joey got up the next morning and got dressed he walked over to Monica everyone was eating breakfast.

joey:hay

Ross: hay Joe phoebe told us what happened

joey: phoebe!

she smiled a little, he smiled back how could he stay mad at that beautiful face.

chandler walked by and hit him and said "people are talking to you mister love muffin".

joey: what you say i didn't hear you.

Monica: so do you_ like_ her. she said with her eye browse going up and down

joey: **NO!** i thought she was Ursula. he siad as fast as he could "dont you all have to get to work anyway.

they looked and the time

crap! gotta go! bye! see ya

Monica, candler, Ross, and Rachael left

phoebe: i dont have a appointment for anther hafe hour

joey: what you wanna do

phoebe: we could go to the coffee house and talk with Rachael

joey: that sounds great

* * *

joey: hey Rachael

Rachael: what are you two doing here

phoebe: we got bored so we thought we might come talk to you and git some coffee. as joey and her came to sit down.

Rachael: OK so to cups of coffee. you wont what you normally get.

joey and phoebe doth said "ya"

Rachael came back with to coffee cups in her hand she put them down and sat on the arm rest "so joey how have you been"

joey: ya been good there this really hot girl that i like alot and i don't think she likes me

phoebe:why don't you tell her how you feel

joey: um... phoebe what would you say if i came up to you one day out of the blue and said i really like you.

phoebe:id kiss you if i don't know you then she made a kissing noise

Rachael: the worst that could happen is she terns you down.

joey: im kinda friends with her thought and i see her every once in a while and that would be weird.

phoebe:you should still tell her if she does say no then you can say just kidding wonted to see what you would say i might be a little weird for a few weeks but she will most likely forget.

joey: your right, i will tonight. joey got up and left

phoebe:who do you think it is

Rachael:i dont know well we will know tomorrow

* * *

**_REVIEW GOOD OR BAD SAY IF I SHOULD GO ON OR NOT IF I GET A FEW GOOD ONES THEN ILL HAVE ANTHER NEXT WEEK_**


End file.
